


触碰

by qiekenaohey1



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiekenaohey1/pseuds/qiekenaohey1
Summary: 暗光两个头铁处男打着打着滚一起的故事（
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 18





	触碰

水晶都的每一寸土地几乎都充斥着祥和和生机，民众热情淳朴，对外来者向来是包容与善待，怎么看都是个不会有纷争的大都市。——嗯……除了某些特殊的地方。比如说水晶塔内部，又比如说悬挂公馆里暗之战士的房间——目前新晋的暗之战士大人正和光之罪人对峙。  
“我没问题的！你别这么大惊小怪啊！”暗之战士缩在墙角看着把他堵在这里的幽灵瑟瑟发抖“你相信我，我真的没问题的，你就放我出去吧阿尔伯特！中庸工艺馆那里还需要我……”  
“你管吸收了四个灵光卫的光之后四处采集999矮人棉又在旅馆房间里闷头搓一天棉线然后光之力暴走好不容易稳下来之后直接昏过去谁也叫不醒过了三个星时才起来叫没事？”阿尔伯特气的一口气把光这几天的作死行为说了出来，仗着能触碰到光强硬的按住了光的肩膀，用严肃到能吓坏小孩的表情说道“你现在就给我好好在房间里休息！别碰你那些锅啊锯啊蒸馏器之类的了。”  
能够触碰幽灵是因为一次阴差阳错的木桩尝试，当时光正在优化自己的战斗方式，正到了可以召唤弗雷的时候，抬眼却看到了在旁边看着的阿尔伯特。  
这一下子脑袋里就混入了杂念，光还傻乎乎的没反应过来和阿尔伯特打招呼，结果就是，原本用来掠影式现的以太被招呼在了阿尔伯特身上。  
据阿尔伯特讲，那感觉仿佛被力山羊撞飞一样。但是在那之后，阿尔伯特和光就能发生物理碰撞了，也就是说，阿尔伯特终于有了可以触碰的东西——虽然是一个人。  
言归正传，对于阿尔伯特的好心相劝，光自然是……一点也没听进去。  
光的想法简单的惊人。只要身体不痛了不影响活动了，光就啥都不在意了，他现在满脑子都是要交任务要采限时，哪里管得了其他的？  
看着光毫无诚意的疯狂点头，阿尔伯特就知道了想要用正常手段让光留下休息是不可能的了，为了防止这位大英雄自己把自己玩坏，只能用一些特殊手段了。  
“真是拿你没办法。”阿尔伯特刚放开压着光肩膀的手，光就噌的一下从阿尔伯特的手臂下面钻了出去想往外跑，果不其然的立马被抓住了领子，一个停顿就被阿尔伯特扛了起来。  
“喂，阿尔伯特，快放我下去！”光尝试着挣扎，奈何他本人并不是能狠心不顾扛着他的人的安危真的做出什么动作很大的挣扎的人——虽然扛着他的应该是幽灵，但习惯不是那么好改的，再加上幽灵的力气也很大，光并没能成功挣扎下来。  
光只能绝望的看着门口离自己越来越远，然后一阵地转天旋之后被丢到了床上。  
“现在，你就在这好好休息。我会看着的。”阿尔伯特叉着手站在床边，颇有一种不看着光睡着就不罢休的气势。  
“阿尔伯特你是我妈妈吗？我真的没事啊不能这么浪费时间！”光无情的吐槽，想从床上跳起来，被阿尔伯特一把按了回去。  
“你这会觉得我是你妈妈，那你难道就是所有水晶都居民的妈妈了吗？”阿尔伯特毫不犹豫的原样奉还“总之，在你休息满八个星时之前我是不会放你走的。”  
光自然是不答应，两个人就像是幼稚的小孩子一样在床上打了起来，然而这一扭打可就出了事。  
众所周知，男人在剧烈运动时会散发出一大堆过剩的荷尔蒙，同时也会引起一些不太妙身体反应，这样的反应哪怕是幽灵都会因为条件反射而存在——总之，在打闹过程中，光很尴尬的发现有一根半硬的东西顶上了他的大腿。  
“……那个，阿尔伯特，你……”局面过于尴尬以至于光不知道该说些什么，只能欲言又止，止言又欲“能不能……能不能先冷静一下，你硌到我了。”  
看着光突然变得尴尬的脸色，以及那诡异的发言。一股仿佛死斗没开出来的不妙预感蔓延上阿尔伯特的心头。一低头，阿尔伯特尴尬的看见了自己精神的小兄弟。  
诡异的氛围蔓延着，场面有些不受控制，以至于阿尔伯特一下子就不敢继续压在光身上了，弹起来的速度之快让光都有点诧异。  
但是，阿尔伯特也没有真的羞耻到原地消失，只是站在了床下面盯着光，大概是铁了心了只要光不休息他就一直看着。光也盯着阿尔伯特尝试说服这个死脑筋的幽灵。场面又这么僵持住了。  
光想着，怎么也得想办法让阿尔伯特不这么盯着他，他才能安心出去搓棉花。看现在的局势，光觉得只能让阿尔伯特不好意思再这么盯着他才行。于是不想什么都不做的欲望压过了光的羞耻，令光继续说起了这个有些少儿不宜的话题。  
“你都变成幽灵这么久了，还这么有精力啊。……你不想办法解决一下吗？”光的意思是，你赶紧一边去解决自己的生理需求别再盯着他了他好去中庸工艺馆做手艺活。  
阿尔伯特一言不发，光不得不再次出言挑衅。“……你还在这里是不想自己解决吗，要不我帮你解决？”光觉得，他都这么说了，阿尔伯特肯定不可能还好意思在这看着了。这样他就可以去做自己的工作了。  
但是他万万没想到，挑衅过头了。  
阿尔伯特怎么可能看不出来光是在故意挑衅。但问题就在于，阿尔伯特会这么就退缩了吗？当然不会，就像是光一心想要做点什么，阿尔伯特也是铁了心了要把光留在这休息。  
于是光就听到阿尔伯特令人惊悚的回答:  
“行啊，那就辛苦你了。……我也不白让你帮忙，如果我这事解决了就放你走。”  
这话一听就是当方面付出没有回报的事情。这句话表面的意思就是不帮他解决好那就不能走，其实也就是打消光去爆肝念头的意思。毕竟平常人肯定不会为了去干活而做这种羞耻的事。  
但光是平常人么？他不是。在他意识里只是呆着“挂机”的话才是浪费生命的事情，在为了做自己觉得有意义的事情方面，头铁的惊人。几乎没有他做不出来的的事，像什么恐吓，欺诈之类的事情他都能做得出来。  
所以光相信自己有决心可以硬着头皮替一个和自己长得一模一样的人撸管。  
“……你说话要算数啊”光的犹豫只持续了一会，毕竟在他的观念里，都是男人这么做也没啥损失。所以想了想，光便下定了决心，深吸一口气，手伸到了阿尔伯特的腰带上。  
这个时候，阿尔伯特才慌了起来——虽然他知道面前这个人头铁，但他真不知道能铁到这个地步。这时候阿尔伯特已经有点慌了——要真是只是两个普通伙伴血气方刚互相帮助到也没什么。但是阿尔伯特在此刻清晰的认识到了自己还抱着一些隐秘的心思。  
作为一个失败者，千古罪人，百年来一直是觉得想要做英雄的人是傻瓜。在看到光甚至过来拯救其他世界的时候，甚至给他打上了绝世傻瓜的标签。  
但就是这样的傻瓜，做那些傻事还成功了。  
更何况，身为幽灵，徘徊了百年之后，这唯一能够看见他并与其交谈的人本来就会让人产生独特的感情。更何况，光确实是一个对待朋友无比温柔的人。这份不同于无尽光的刺目的温暖光辉就这么大大咧咧的照进了阿尔伯特心里，随随便便的就占据了其中大部分空间。  
直到硬起来的性器被光有一层薄茧的手指触碰到的时候，阿尔伯特才猛的反应了过来。然而在低头看到了光一脸凝重认真的表情，生疏的去摸他的阴茎时候，阿尔伯特才认识到一件事。  
自己并没有想象中那么直，但是眼前这个人恐怕根本就没有那么多心思。  
阿尔伯特突然就有了一股挫败感和罪恶感，要是光根本就没有概念的话，不但自己的行为有些可笑，而且还有一股诱骗无知大英雄的感觉。  
“行了，我看你也不会做这种事。你还是安心躺下睡觉吧。”阿尔伯特揉了揉光头上柔软的头发，几乎是在哄孩子一样“就休息几个小时的话不会耽误你的。”  
光自己也知道自己手活烂到家了，毕竟他自己都没有自慰过几次，更别说替别人了。但阿尔伯特的话，他却依然不能认同。或许是不服输，光根本没停下手上的动作。  
“不行，我今天一定要让你射出来！”光毫无经验的摆弄着手上尺寸可观的肉棒，虽然嘴上说的痛快但实际上毫无想法，没办法，作为一个普通男人，光真的不知道怎么取悦同性。  
“……算了吧，你这么弄我怀疑在我射出来之前你就能把它弄断。”阿尔伯特看着光毫无轻重概念的动作真的是怂了。连忙出言阻止。  
“……”光有些羞恼，但是他也是下定决心了一定要离开这间旅馆，想来想去，一个特别不明智的想法出现在了他的脑海里。  
于是阿尔伯特就看到光开始脱衣服，只留下了一件衬衫，剩下的都叠好放到了一边。  
正当阿尔伯特以为光是放弃了准备休息了的时候，令他瞬间热血上头的话被光从嘴里吐了出来。  
光像是赌气一般的说道“那就来做吧，我还不信我今天不能从这里出去！”  
“哈！？你到底知不知道你在说什么？”阿尔伯特都不知道该说些什么好了，按理来说他这样有隐秘心思的人该高兴的，但此时却只剩下了哭笑不得。“这种事哪是能乱说的。”  
“我当然知道！但我一定要离开这！”光再次表达了自己的决心“再说了，我也挺喜欢你的，也不吃亏嘛”这话说的理直气壮，让阿尔伯特甚至有些感觉自己在做梦的感觉。  
但是幽灵是不会做梦的。光并没有表现得那么淡然。当视线里出现光泛红的耳尖的时候，阿尔伯特就像是吃了雷暴一样，一瞬间脑子里只剩下了轰隆巨响。  
不知沉默了多久，阿尔伯特才仿佛裸吃死邢一样艰难的开了口。  
“……你还真是心大啊”想着在这种情况下光竟然还能那么耿直的面对之前刻意的黄色玩笑，阿尔伯特不禁有种被击败了的感觉。缓缓的用着低沉了一号的声音说道“亏我还真以为只是我一个人单相思啊。”  
“……什！？”光刚要询问，却被能够触碰到他的幽灵猛的按倒在床上。  
然后，他听见了幽灵平淡的说:  
“既然如此，那么想必你已经做好心理准备了吧。”  
不知为何，光突然感觉气氛突然变得紧张起来了。但阿尔伯特依旧看似冷静的说着。  
“你都这么说了，我要是轻易放你走还算什么男人。”说着抓着光的脚踝一下子把光的腿拉到了自己肩膀上，手指贴上了光禁闭的秘口。  
光沉默了一会，迟疑的说道:“那个，别了吧，我还想挖棉花……呜！”  
光不懂情调的嘴巴不出意外的被堵住了。阿尔伯特像是表达对光这种时候还想着挖棉花这件事的不满一样撕扯着光的嘴唇，舌头伸进因为说话半张的口腔搅动。光一瞬间的呆滞之后立马展开了反击，和侵入的舌头纠缠在一起，打的难解难分。  
这两人都不是什么经验丰富的家伙，于是这亲吻更像是在战斗，仅仅是凭着一腔不服输的热血继续下去。两个人只能说是半斤八两，谁也不会再亲吻中换气，但幽灵是不需要呼吸的，所以先败下阵来的还是光。  
“哈……你这个家伙还不赖啊。”光气喘吁吁的说着，装作一副轻松的样子，丝毫没有一点自己毫无半点优势的自觉。  
“那你接着逞强吧，我要继续了。”阿尔伯特已经习惯光诡异的思考路径了，知道再怎么费口舌也没什么用。倒不如不要在这种地方花心思。  
幽灵粗糙的指尖按上了光大半辈子基本没有第二种功能的穴口处，带着亡灵特有的阴冷，凉得光瑟缩了一下，但是却没有那种阴魂所带有的令人冷到骨髓里的感觉。仅仅是像是薄荷膏带来的凉意，总的来说，是一种很奇怪的触感。  
光深吸了口气，安抚了一下自己的不安。却发现另一个也是处男的家伙正尝试着直接把手指往他屁股里塞。  
“……你竟然直接动手的吗！？”光埋怨道“怎么想都不可能直接进去的啊！？好歹要润滑一下的吧？”这些知识还是光从某本看了两三页就被他红着脸丢出去的春情小说里看到的。里面说拉拉菲尔族的女孩对普通人太紧所以要拿东西润滑，他虽然不是初次的小女孩，但估计也差不多。  
“……这种东西算不上常识吧。”阿尔伯特尴尬的放弃了胡乱的尝试，半晌才说道“而且，我碰不到除了你以外的东西啊。”  
光此刻也意识到了问题的存在，现在看来，解决的方法似乎只剩下一种了。  
光深吸了一口气，从喉咙里挤出了一句话。“那我自己来好了。”  
阿尔伯特看着光咽了咽口水，像是手筋被挑断了一样颤抖着从包里掏出了一包奶油——虽然有点浪费，但是光包里并没有合适的润滑剂。然后，抬头疑惑的看向了他。  
“你要就这么盯着么？我不会趁你不注意偷偷溜出去的啊……”光说到底除了迟钝之外脸皮却不能算厚，要是被人盯着自己扩张还是有几分不自在。  
听到这话，阿尔伯特才反应过来悻悻的转过了身，真要盯着看的话，他的脸说不定比光还要红。  
用手指粘上了一点奶油，光闭着眼睛伸手将其涂到了秘处。自己用手指触碰那里的感觉很奇怪，但也好过被别人乱碰。  
光强迫自己冷静下来，慢慢的将奶油涂到穴口，然后按压着涂到更深的地方。  
后方被撑开的感觉真的很别扭，不但是被撑开的饱涨感，手指上的感觉也很奇怪，那粘膜的触感与口腔有几分相似，但是却紧紧的裹在手指上，令光感觉非常的不适。但是大话已经放出来，光也不得不继续下去 。  
最初连一根手指都很难移动，光不得不又涂了一些奶油进去，总算是能顺利的移动一根手指。光缓了一会，开始尝试弯曲手指撑开那里。  
这时候光开始庆幸自己因为战斗的原因从来不会放任指甲生长这件事了。至少不会划伤自己。  
胡思乱想着，竟然能够塞下去两根手指了，这让光稍微放了点心。  
与光的放松相反的是，阿尔伯特此刻内心充满了焦虑，背过身的他什么都看不见，而且真是情况下，根本不会像是黄色小说那样有什么水声，整间屋子安静的只能听到床单摩擦和光逐渐混乱的呼吸声。但仅仅是如此也足够了，这正是阿尔伯特焦虑的地方——他竟然仅仅是听光的喘息就觉得自己更硬了，这让他觉得自己是个变态。  
正当幽灵进行深刻的自我检讨时，光突然惊叫了一声，阿尔伯特此刻也顾不得什么之前说好的事，连忙回头看了过去。结果被眼见的景象惊呆了。  
光的眼角通红，浑身颤抖，而手指还插在那个半张的穴口里，前面的性器半硬着流水，而那个艳红的穴里里外外都是白色的奶油，看起来就仿佛真的是有人狠狠地操了进去并把自己的精液留在了里面一样。  
阿尔伯特连忙把这些不良的联想甩出脑袋，询问光到底怎么了。  
“……我感觉，好像碰到了奇怪的地方……”光自己也不明白发生了什么，只是在触碰到某个地方之后突然的传来了电击一般的快感。  
“……总之，应该差不多了，你进来吧。”光是没有勇气继续用手指开拓那里了，想着已经可以自由活动两根手指了应该没什么问题就向幽灵发出了邀请。  
阿尔伯特被英雄的语言所蛊惑，等到反应过来的时候，他已经按住了光的大腿，扶住自己的阴茎顶到了那个小口上。  
然而真的反应过来的时候，阿尔伯特反而有些慌了，光一声不吭的，别过头不看他，让他也心里没底。  
“那我就插进去了啊。”阿尔伯特试探性的问了问，慢半拍的才反应过来自己说了什么羞耻的话，他只能看见光的皮肤一瞬间变红了，甚至闭上了眼睛才回复道:  
“别说了，你想做什么就做吧。”光自暴自弃的回复到。他们两个人都不是知道这种场合该怎么说话的人，与其又说一些微妙的话，倒不如不说比较好。  
阿尔伯特虽然也是个耿直boy，但是多少比光还是敏锐一点，这连光都感到不合适了，他自然也就闭口不言，扶住自己的小兄弟尝试往光草率扩张过的后穴里塞。  
然而，处男做这种事自然是会紧张的，阿尔伯特在光的后穴位置磨蹭着，打滑蹭过了光的会阴好几次才成功把龟头挤进那个小洞。  
这个时候，两个人才意识到润滑做的还不够这件事。光感觉到了几乎要把他撑破的鼓胀感，幽灵带着凉意的肉棒却蹭的内壁火辣辣的痛。仿佛是一颗木楔，要把他钉死在床上。  
阿尔伯特那里也好不到哪去，紧窄的内壁夹得人头皮发麻，想要前进后退都会带来很大的阻力，也就是说，他现在是完全的两难状况。  
于是，阿尔伯特做了一个只有雏鸟才会做出的决定。他深吸了一口气，按住了光的腰，一口气顶了进去。  
这一顶带来的饱涨感和火辣令光下意识的把内壁缩的更紧，直接让阿尔伯特额头上出现了几滴汗水——当然，这只是条件反射，幽灵并没有这种生理活动，就像是硬起来一样，仅仅是阿尔伯特下意识的觉得会是这样于是就展现出了这样罢了。  
“……*！……你不会温柔点么？”光没控制住口吐芬芳，果不其然的被神秘力量屏蔽了，只能换了个角度直接责备幽灵的鲁莽来表达自己的不满。  
“……抱歉，但是我也没办法，这方面我也不懂。”阿尔伯特实话实说，试探性的动了动下身，又引起了光痛得倒吸几口凉气。  
“……停，你先等会”光揪住了阿尔伯特的领子，深呼吸了几次放松浑身僵硬的肌肉。然后又念叨了一堆乱七八糟的例如大鲶鱼保佑之类的给自己打气的话才放下了手，抓住了床单“你继续吧，我做好心理准备了。”  
两个人都明白，本质问题没有解决，但是奈何两个人也都不知道怎么解决，所以在这个局面下，阿尔伯特也只能硬着头皮上了。  
“那我继续了……要是特别疼的话你记得告诉我。”思考了一会也没什么主意，阿尔伯特最终还是奉劝光不要逞强之后，再开始继续移动被夹得死死的性器。  
奈何光从来都不是那种不会逞强的人，下了决心之后，哪怕疼痛到只能咬着手背也坚决不再吭声了，于是这场性爱的开端就变得异常艰难。  
滞涩的移动让两人都感到了火燎似的疼痛，过了好一会，才勉强能顺利的在光过分紧致的后穴里进出。这让两个人都松了一口气。  
这一放松，就又出状况了，阿尔伯特横冲直撞的阴茎不知道蹭到了光身体里的哪个部位，导致光一下子夹紧了后穴，差点直接把阿尔伯特夹的射出来。  
“呃……你这算是突然袭击吗！？”阿尔伯特擦了擦头上本不该存在的汗水，突然冒出来一句和气氛不符的诡异发言。这种话说出来要是光脸皮薄一点恐怕就该一巴掌上去大喊变态了，然而光也是个心大的，平复了内心的惊吓之后毫无察觉的回复了“才不是……明明是你碰到了奇怪的地方。”真的很奇怪，在之前明明只有痛的，可是碰到那里，居然还挺爽。  
“奇怪的地方？是这里么？”阿尔伯特凭着记忆又不怕死的往那里顶了顶。  
“呜咿——”光不知道那一个男人身体里的敏感点，所以这一切对他来说都是未知的恐怖，再加上突如其来的刺激，光差点吓得弹起来，不止夹紧了小穴，口中也冒出了意味不明的惊叫。哪怕光立刻捂住了嘴，声音还是被阿尔伯特听到了。  
阿尔伯特此刻突然开了窍，再次蹭了蹭那个地方，看着光的性器又吐出了一点粘液，得出了结论。  
“原来如此，如果顶到你这里，你就会很舒服啊。”阿尔伯特试图继续撞击那里，被光在肩膀上狠狠地咬了一口。  
“你适可而止啊……!别乱撞——”光实际上很紧张，撞击前列腺带来的惊人刺激与甘美的快感让他感觉有些失控，连忙制止阿尔伯特继续碰那里。  
“你要是答应我好好在这休息我就不碰你那里。”这个话题怕是绕不开了，说到底一开始这么草率的决定做爱本来就是因为不想让光过劳死。“你可想好了，看你的样子，如果我专心进攻那里，你很快就会受不了了吧。”  
光一听，当然是拒绝，他是挺喜欢阿尔伯特的不假，但这次可不是单纯的做爱，而是以一场赌斗开始的——如果这么答应了那不就白被上了吗？这种情况只能硬着头皮继续了啊，他不甘示弱的夹紧了后穴，挑衅道“那你继续，我会让你先一步射出来的 ”  
阿尔伯特被夹的一激灵，啪的一掌拍在了光屁股上作为惩罚，以一种危险的眼神——光熟悉得很，自己在面对掉落素材的野怪就是这表情——瞪着光说道“好啊，这可是你说的。”  
光没意识到，自己也犯了大错，众所周知，在床上公开质疑男人快是一件很作死的行为，也只有光这种一直觉得自己是直男同事却一直感情迟钝的家伙才会犯这种事。所以光很快就遭到了报复。  
男人雄伟的器官动作立马变得凶狠了起来，每一次都狠狠地撞在那一点上，抽出时收紧的穴肉几乎要被带出去，光感觉自己的内脏都被拉扯着，本应该痛苦，可是快感却一波波的涌上脑袋。  
光咬紧了牙关，湛蓝的双眼盯着作恶的幽灵同时双手死死的抓着身上幽灵的背，有意识的收缩小穴试图把阿尔伯特的精液榨出来，当然，在加强了对方感官体验的同时，他自己也会同样感觉被撑的更满。这是杀敌一千自损八百的战术，光平日里最擅长的就是这样的拼命战法。  
当然，幽灵不会被抓伤背部，仅仅是感到有些刺痛，与此相比还是身下人小穴那仿佛吮吸一般的讨好更加醒目。  
如果阿尔伯特不是在还是单纯的年轻人的时候就变成了幽灵的话，他一定会惊异于英雄不论什么方面都超强的天赋竟然也包括讨好男人。细嫩的穴肉吸附着深入穴心的肉棒朝着不同的方向扭转，像是一把锁被钥匙插入时零件的移动。——他们是完全契合的锁与钥，因而那内壁完全的包裹住了肉柱上的所有青筋与凸起，每一处都被照料到的感觉让阿尔伯特爽的几乎不想拔出去。  
但是，怎么也得让身下这个不知好歹的圣母心泛滥的家伙服软才行。阿尔伯特将光的大腿抬高，几乎压到光的胸口上，迫使光抬起屁股，自己则借着重量用力的捅进去。  
光从来不知道自己的身体有如此的敏感，直到现在他都不知道他在这一胜负中有天然的劣势。在被撞上那一点的瞬间光就被抛上了高潮，阴茎喷出一股股积蓄已久的白浊，后穴也猛地收紧，从内里流出水来。猛烈的快感冲散了光眼睛的焦点，万人敬仰的英雄此刻像个傻子一样双眼上翻，流着口水，不住地痉挛着，不由得让人感到可怜。  
阿尔伯特强行让自己不要心软，只要光还活蹦乱跳，那他一定会用各种方式透支自己的身体，再说了，说要分个胜负，那怎么可能放水，总得让这家伙知道点厉害。  
说白了，阿尔伯特还是因为光的胡话生气。  
于是，阿尔伯特闭上了眼睛，狠下心继续在光的体内进出。  
那张可怜的脸看不到了，只剩下了耳边紊乱的气息声和偶尔冒出来的一声呜咽，以及光被干到高潮时候突然绞紧的后穴提醒着阿尔伯特他的行为有多过分。因为没有注意时间，也不知道做了多久，甚至也不知道光被迫高潮了多少次，毕竟幽灵只会在他们觉得自己该缴械的时候射出来，所以作为床伴阿尔伯特着实有些恐怖。期间光或许求过绕，也或许在拼命坚持，总之说了什么也都是夹杂着呻吟含含糊糊破碎不清的句子，没有什么倾听的价值。  
但阿尔伯特终究是个老实人，在光的声音渐渐微弱下去之后就觉得自己做过分了，草草的又抽插了几下就射进了光的身体。  
幽灵的精液凉凉的，激的光一抖，倒是幸运的恢复了部分意识。  
然而，总有些人，只要还有意识，那就会继续作死。或者可能确实被操的意识恍惚了，光第一反应是看了看墙上的钟表，然后开口第一句就是:“你结束了吗，我能不能走啊？限时采集点快消失了……”  
阿尔伯特象征性的深呼吸了一次，告诫自己不能跟傻瓜置气，他觉得自己已经算是笨蛋了，真是没想到还有更过分的。  
——不过，或许也确实是如此，他才能做到自己做不到的事。这是一份令人无比尊敬的愚蠢。  
但是，想归想，真要不生气那是不可能的。阿尔伯特黑着脸又把光压在了床上。  
“看来你还不够累，那就继续吧。”说完不管光骂他大骗子这类的话，又把硬起来的性器捅进了光的身体。  
本来就被摩擦的肿胀敏感的肉穴哪里受得了这样的刺激，光原本张牙舞爪的手脚一下子就软了下来，湛蓝的眼镜上也蒙上了厚厚的水雾，一眨眼就变成了大颗的水珠滑下来。  
英雄如此狼狈的模样确实让人感到可怜，但这更是能激发人的施虐欲。所幸阿尔伯特并没有这样不良的嗜好，不然光还要更不好过一点。但即使如此，天生劣势的光之战士还是被日到了只能发出微弱的泣音。  
光一个活人体力肯定比不了死人，更何况本身他的身体就透支的厉害，最后还是被操昏了过去，被幽灵费劲的抓着手间接触碰东西做了草率的清洁后塞进了被子里面。  
普通人在这么激烈的性爱之后第二天恐怕会疲惫不堪，但是对于常年过劳的光之战士来说，难得的休息了一晚加一个上午反而比平时轻松一点——再怎么说，也没有光之力暴动的时候难受。  
所以在那之后，光确实生气了几天，但是毕竟也没出啥问题，老好人心性的他没出一周就原谅阿尔伯特了。  
只是光一个人原谅没用，一直观看了全程的真实毒唯已经将阿尔伯特记在了黑色本子上——到目前为止，阿尔伯特只要一进到光的房间，就会被发狂的漆黑掠影追着打满24秒。


End file.
